hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
TinaBanina96
"The world is a beautiful place, and the people on this fandom are the most beautiful ones..." TinaBanina96 is one of the three resident Kiwi's on the Hetalia Comm, and one of the few many comm extroverts. She's usually incredibly bubbly, but hides her Yangire/ Token Evil One side surprisingy well. She's known for her 'Beware The Nice Ones' attitude, severe loyalty and melodrama. She's a Type 3 on the Enneagram Test, something she is surprisingly ok with, and an ENTP on the Meyers-Briggs Personality Test. It is well known that Tina scores rather highly on being in danger of suffering from Narcississtic and Histrionic Personality Disorders, whch again, is something she is ok with. Tina (as she is usually called) is reknowned for her utter ballsiness in doing dramatic readings (which is how she became better known on the Comm), not shying away from anything. She is also surprisingly good at singing and accents. So far, she has done readings of My Immortal, Engaldn x Amrica (+ Porlog), BECAUSE I'M GERMANY, Jamaca in Da Hood and one cracky smut fic which she can not remember the name of, all in her cheerful, completely clam Kiwi accent. Tina is an overachiever, but tries to make it to the comm whenever she can. When she is older, she plans to go into law, politics or singing. For some reason, her mother doesn't approve of the last one. Tina disappears for long periods of time, and returns occasionally to say hello. Currently, she has returned for the Hetaween event. Background Tina discovered Hetalia through the wonder that is TV Tropes. Before this event, she had not fully immersed herself in the fandom, but is now an active part. Tina showed up in Thread 2, with this amazing comment . She had made a Livejournal account especially for Hetalia, but having had a bad experience on the kink meme, she was scared to speak up''. '' She plans to be a part of this beautiful fandom for a long time. Relations Mother - sne_stjerne Sisters - ichii_lemoncat, mint_mint_bunny and loulybob In-Law - 'acrossai '''COMM BFF - '''polka_tetris Role in the fandomly Tina's role in the fandomly has been somewhat varied. The first major contribution she made to the fandomly was starting a rather emotional lovefest while everyone was feeling down, which snowballed into a major lovefest. This was the starting point really of Tina going from shy comm-lurker who didn't post very often to someone who posted a heck of a lot. Tina is the Resident Comm Austria, due to her utter directionlessness, musical talent, German lessons and purple loving ways. She was one of the founders of Comm=Hetalia, along with Ven, acrossai, loulybob, polka_tetris, and streamshower. A big part of the Hetalock group, Tina has taken on the role of Jim Moriarty, as he is incredibly fabulous and insane, like her. Dragged into Sherlock by the aforementioned Acrossai, she has never looked back. Surprisingly, Tina is the resident Token Evil One. It doesn't help that when assigning Cardverse Comm roles, she got Jack of Clubs, and drew a decisively evil looking Cardversona. Fears that Tina may one day snap and take over the world are certainly realistic. Contributions Other contributions include occasionally hanging out on the Facebook Page, her role in the Steve War (see Role In the Steve Wars), writing fanfics (her first hetalia fanfic came out of this comm), the aforementioned dramatic readings, and ranting on about how awesome New Zealand is. Tina started off as a guest on Hetacast, but was promoted to back-up host, and is now an official host. She writes the show notes and is known for her off-topic tangents, rambling, and random singing outbursts. She is also currently writing for the Hetalia Easter Fan Event 2012. She is currently shipped with a lot of things (See the Pairings Page) Relationship With The Curses Tina is known to really love the Seme Curse, enough to actively pursue him. This has led to much animosity between herself and Uke Curse. Such, Tina became one of Uke's favourite victims, and the two had a particularly bad relationship. After an extended leave of absence from the comm due to Real Life Reasons, Tina came back to find herself targeted again immediately by Uke. However, after realising that Seme Curse will never love her, Tina switched her affections to Poofing Curse. This change in allegiance has led Seme Curse to start taking notice of her, as no one is allowed to like his rival more than him. Supposed Evilness Tina often claims to be the most evil member of the Fandomly. It is quite well known, and expected that at some point she will bring this up. Tina's evilness is debatable however, as she is quite the sweet person. It has been commented that Tina's voice is much too 'sweet and cute' to be evil, though Tina herself refers to this as 'Cute and Psycho'. TIna affirmed her evilness by getting sorted into Slytherin on Pottermore, which surprised no one but herself. She really thought she would have been in Ravenclaw. In all AU incarnations, Tina seems to be evil. ''Seems. Role in the Steve Wars It's what I do as General. Stand around dramatically and recite monolugues at Steve - General TinaBanina96 Tina's role in the Steve Wars has been quite large. As the General and second-in-command, Tina used her word power to play mind games with Steve. One of the first people to jump on board with General of the Army TalonIceFire 's plan for an Official Army Against Steve, Tina was into it from the start. Her main battle strategy is arguing and playing mid games with Steve, notably being the breaking point in rescuing Emma from Steve's possession. Tina disappeared during the Second War, but returned to fight in half the Third War. During this war, she took up storytelling, relaying all her actions via fanfic style, third person POV narration. This has proven to be a pretty good form of narration for her, as it lets out all her drama in one safe place. Before Steve Wars 4 and 5, she was called away to Sleepland where they were having issues with Steve invading their dreams, thus missing the entirety of those two battles. She returned in Steve War 6, only to be targeted directly by a malevolent Steve, tired of her messing with his head. Currently in the war, The General is comatose, seemingly healthy but unresponsive, due to an internal struggle with Seve. Her condition was unknown until Steve War 7, where she broke out of her coma upon realisation of her differences to Steve. Outside of the War, Tina helps edit the Tv Tropes Page (having been the one to create the CMOF page and add Tropes to Battle 6) and works on planning at the Steve War Facebook page. Role in the Fandomly AUs ATLA Tina is a Firebender Card Captor Sakura Tina has the role of The Song Cardverse Tina's role in Cardverse!AU is the Jack of Clubs, which is coincedentally, also the role played by Austria in the official Cardverse. Tina's Cardsona is, to put it lightly, decidedly evil looking. It doesn't help that Tina is pushing for the introduction of a pet snake, and for her cardsona's weapons to be poisoned daggers. Clan Tina helped to plan the Clan AU with Ven. She was the first member of the Purple Clan, and holds the Indigo rank. Her illusions are a specialty, and she is a high ranking member of the Purple Clan's Interrogation Division. Her mother was a Yellow clan member, so she has a basic knowledge of the human body, and incorporates this, along with her mind altering Purple Clan illusions, into her interrogation techniques. She is one of the Purple Leader's advisors, and entirely dedicated to him. However, her loyalties have occasionally been questioned as she is fascinated by the Red Leader (the leader of the Purple Clan's arch rivals). Purple Leader will know that she always loves him though, and would kill anyone who got in his way. Digimon Tina is an antagonist, and one of the Digi-Destined in the Digimon AU. Her digimon chain is like this: DigiTama > Puttimon > Cupemon > Lucemon > Darcmon > Lady Devimon > Lilithmon Her crest is the Crest of Conscientiousness Gakuen Tina was initially the Psychology teacher, but switched to being a Lovable Alpha Bitchesque student. Her classes are: *Biology *Chemistry *English *European History *German *International Relations *Latin *Mathematics *Music *Theatre Clubs she is involved in are: *Choir *Debate Team *School Newspaper (Features Editor) *Student Council (Social Chair) *Theatre Club MLP Tina is a Freelance Composer/Performer Unicorn, with a cutie mark of a trble cleff with one diamond. Her talent is music. Mythology In the Mythology AU, Tina is a siren. Her appearance is a mish-mash of different siren types, namely a mermaid tail and siren wings. She possesses the typical beautiful siren voice, and vanity. It is believed she was cursed to be like this by the Uke Curse herself. Pirate In the Pirate Au, Tina was initially reluctant to join in. However, after being convinced by Talon's assertion of 'PIRATE OUTFITS', she jumped aboard. A merchant's daughter at heart, Tina lived a happy life with her father, a man widowed early in life. Her father and herself were prosperous in a small land in the Eastern Ocean. However, during her teen years, a hostile takeover of her father's trade business led to tragedy and bloodshed. Her father, unable to cope, killed himself, leaving Tina alone. Frustrated by the new company, and devastated over her father's death, Tina plotted in secret. After 2 years, Tina knew what she had to do. After convincing one of her father's old ship captains to defect, she stole the ship and decided to lead a life of piracy, becoming a wanted woman. Manipulating people became her biggest strength, and years later, she was a notorious pirate. Nicknamed? The Siren of Serpent's Pass (Serpent's Pass being a name for the winding passage between cliffs leading from the South Seas to the Eastern Ocean), Tina and her crew on the? Scarlet Dragon became the reigning ship in the Eastern Ocean. The? ''Scarlet Dragon? ''keept mostly to themselves, gaining a reputation as the mysterious ? neutral crew that defends their territory past the dangerous Serpent's Pass fiercely. In her heart though, Tina has but one goal - kill the woman who led to her father's downfall. Pokemon Tina was one of the singers of the song which kicked off Pokemon AU. Subsequently, after the sorting of the roles, Tina bagsed one of the Elite Four spots. It was non-contested when suggested that Elite Four!Tina was in fact, secretly evil. Elite Four!Tina is the last member of the Elite Four, specialising in Poison type Pokemon. She is one of the childhood friends of Talon and Rabbit. Rumours about Tina ran rampant through all the Pokeland about her supposed affiliation with Team Alpaca, however the general populace is divided on the validity of these rumours. Not since Giovanni have questions of allegiance been so widespread. Some have serious suspicions about her morality, primary being Katurtle, also of the Elite Four. Many others dispell the rumours as pure fiction. How could the elegant, loyal and serious, if somewhat dramatic, Elite Four member really be a bad guy? Of course, anyone who gets that far in in ranks will have rumours - that's the way fame works. Unfortunately, few know that Tina is in fact Second in command of Team Alpaca, the evil doers in the Pokemon AU, as she is rather non-chalant about it, relying on her power to defeat those who question her. There is slight foreshadowing to this, as her final Pokemon (Drapion) is Poison/Dark. She is the only one who meets the leader of Team Alpaca, but has never seen her face. She has a nagging feeling that she recognises the Supreme Alpaca - though from where, she doesn't know. Tina is evil, but in a classy way. Even she has standards. Tina used to do some co-ordinating in her free time, and prefers to have any evil deeds by minions, and doesn't really believe in getting her hands dirty. Tina has a strong dislike for the region of Unova, and it is quite well known that she will refuse to travel there. Currently, her Pokemon Team which she uses during Elite Four Fights (Levels shown here are story start Levels) consists of: - '''Arbok (named Belladonna (f) - Lvl 57 with Sucker Punch, Coil, Dragon Tail and Gunk Shot) - Gengar (named Oleander (m) - Lvl 58 with Focus Blast, Shadow Ball, Substitute and Thunderbolt) - Nidoking (named Hemlock (m) - Lvl 59 with Fire Blast, Ice Beam, Earth Power and Sludge Wave) - Seviper (named Nightshade (m) - Lvl 60 with Sludge Bomb, X-Scissor, Flamethrower and Night Slash) - Toxicroak (named Celandine (f) - Lvl 60 with Drain Punch, Bulk Up, Sucker Punch and Protect) - Drapion (named Azalea (f) - Lvl 63 with Crunch, Swords Dance, Earthquake and Venoshock) Other known Pokemon include: - 'Crobat '( (f) Brave Bird, Roost, Cross-Poison, U-Turn) '- Tentacruel '( (f) Toxic Spikes, Rapid Spin, Ice Beam, Protect) - 'Meganium '( (m) Toxic, Giga Drain, Aromatherapy, Leech Seed) '- Scoliopede '( (m) Spikes, Megahorn, Earthquake, Rock Slide) Rumoured Team Alpaca Pokemon: - 'Hydreigon '(m) '- Skuntank '(m) '- Venusaur '(f) It is unknown whether or not the rumoured Venusaur in Tina's Team Alpaca team is the same Bulbasaur of which she started with. Tina mysteriously stopped using her Bulbasaur early on in her journey, and it was not seen after that. Many people are of the belief that this hypothetical Venusaur is in fact a different Pokemon, as according to myth, Tina's starter Bulbasaur was a boy... Superhero In the Superhero AU, Tina is a member of the Curse Collective, who are the bad guys of Fandopolis. Her villain name is 'Shadow Siren', and civilian persona is 'Tina Feng', the rich socialite daughter of the Fandopolis Senator, Leo Feng. Tina was born into an old money family, one that had had no previous indication of possessing the genes of super powers. Her father, a prominent politician, and her mother, an opera starlet, encouraged Tina not to use her powers, and in fact, hide them away. The society her parents lived in was not appreciative of those in the 'upper class' possessing powers, and in fact looked down upon them for it. A spoiled child who grew up with a life of nannies and chauffeurs, Tina was intelligent and charimatic, if bratty and snobbish. As she grew older and became more involved with her father's politics and dream of becoming Livejournalia president, Tina grew disillusioned with the idea of elitism and uper-class, yet continued to remain the 'perfect daughter'. After graduating high school early and completing a double degree in music and political science, Tina chose not to go into a job, instead going on campaign with her father, slowly growing to resent him, and the Livejournalia governent. Whether this was teenage rebellion or an actual interest in politics, she is not sure. After being introduced to Richard James at a political party, she became enamoured with him and his ideals. Recognising the repressed powers, teenage anger, and growing seed of darkness in Tina, he recruited her for the Curse Collective, and thus, she became the Shadow Siren. The Shadow Siren was quickly trained to become more comfortable with her powers, and Dominus continued to encourage her rebellious thoughts and manipulate what started as a simple anger at her own family. Over time, she became completely consumed by the Curse Collective, and Dominus himself. Shadow Siren's abilities are voice manipulation, super sonic scream and hypnotism by voice. Like most other super heroes and villains, Shadow Siren is skilled in fighting, and has above average agility. Shadow Siren joined the Curse Collective, aprtially due to her idolization of Dominus, and partly out of teenage rebellion. Since joining, she has managed to work her way, and is a useful member, albeit hated by second command Domina, due to being on good terms with Dominus. Some may say that her arch nemesis Crimson Star (hthe two are close friends in their real lives) and her have Foe Yat, while others would say she has some BST going on with fellow supervillain StEvE. Pairings she supports Tina is supportive of many pairings (world x worl FTW) but definitely has her preferences *Frying Pangle (preferably Pru > Aus < Hun) *FrUk (she does read USUK, but prefers FACE family dynamics) *IggyChu (Opium War Angst is like love) *France/China (OH COME ON ITS BEAUTIFUL) *America/China (D'awwww cute much!) *FrUKChu (WHO SAYS THIS CAN'T EXIST) *Dark!Japan / China (For some reason she just doesn't like fluff with these two *Actually... she supports practically anyone China really. *Same goes for Austria *SuFin *Spamano *BelaKorea (such a soft spot for these two...) *One sided Edelweiss, because she loves Switzerland enough to make him hurt. *SO MANY MORE IT'S NOT FUNNY Other fandoms *Naruto *Total Drama *YGOTAS *Harry Potter * Elementary *Many others which she is a fan of, but hasn't really gotten into the fandom (in fact, mention something and it's inherently likely she has heard of it or wants to see it). "... except you Steve.... you're on my hit list ^^" Category:Asian Category:Authoress Category:Chinese Category:Female Category:HetaCast Host Category:Hetalock Category:New Zealander Category:Oceanic